robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
A Roblox Horror Game
I was spending my free time play my favorite video game, Roblox. But today was different than usual. I was bored. I scrolled through the front page, wondering what happened to all the good games? The Story I went on Discord and called my friend. I told him my problem and asked if he knew of any good games. He told me there was this game that I had to play. “What is it called?” I asked, happy that my boredom will soon go away. “It’s called ‘A Roblox Horror Game,’” he said, “It’s the best game I’ve ever played!’ To be honest, the game didn’t sound that good. I was pretty sure I’ve played all the good roblox horror games. If this one was better than the ones I’ve played, why haven’t I heard up it until now? The title didn’t make it sound any matter. Who names their horror game “A Roblox Horror Game?” Still, I decided to search for it. But when I did, it didn’t come up. “Nothing came up,” I told him. “You probably spelled it wrong,” he replied. I checked my spelling, and it was correct. “I didn’t spell it wrong,” I told him. “Can you just send me the link?” He said “ok,” then typed the link in chat. ( https://www.roblox.com/games/194747209/a-roblox-horor-gaem) I said “thanks” and “goodbye,” then hung up on the voice call. I clicked on the link, then saw why I couldn’t find it. I didn’t spell the title wrong, the game did. It was called “a roblox horor gaem!!!” I checked the description, and it said it was “a parody of horror games,” so I assumed it was a joke game. I like jokes and meme, so I decided to click play. When I loaded up the game, it said “loading the scareees. Pls wait.” I waited patiently as the game loaded up. I spawned in what looked like a forest. I was on a concrete path with trees on the side. The trees all said “spoooky treee” on them. There were other people on the server, walking down the path. I decided that before I do that, I should look around spawn a bit. When I turned around, I saw a house. The windows and doors were boarded up. Next to the door was a sign that said “quarentine! no enter pls!” I wondered if there would be a badge in there (if you don’t know what a badge is, it is an achievement you can get in a roblox game). I decided look for another entrance. When I went around the back, I saw there was a window that wasn’t boarded up. I climbed through it and entered the house. There was no furniture in the house, all that was there was my avatar and someone else who followed me. (They were being annoying, and constantly jumping on my head) The house was lit with red, yet it had no light source. In the front of the room, there was a sign. It had big letters saying “plz leave.” Under that, there was another sign that said “Leave and step oblviously into your inevitable fate. It won’t matter. I’ll still find you.” I was surprised that the creator of the game could actually spell. I exited the house and headed back to spawn. I started walking down the concrete path, but stopped. In front of me was an obvious jump scare pad. The creator didn’t even try to hide it. It was pretty pathetic. I stepped on it and red letters popped up on my screen, spelling out “Boo!” After the pop up went away I kept walking down the path. As I kept walking, I saw a big grey building. On the side, there were two glowing white eyes. I walked closer to them to get a better look, but then whatever it was turned and walked away. I stepped back to see if it would spawn again, but it didn’t. I looked back at the grey building, and walked toward it. On the building, there was a door which said “haha im locked.” Next to it was a sign that said “oh no the door is locked how will u get in now?? find the alternate way inside.” Next to the door was a latter. “That was easy,” I thought as I climbed it. The roof was big with a hole in it. I assumed that I was supposed to jump down the hole, but I wanted to explore the roof first, and maybe find some badges. I noticed a red light, so I decided to walk towards it to see what the source was. I was disappointed to find an invisible wall preventing me from going any further. So, I decided to go in the hole. I was greeted by a sign that said “good job now u have to solve this puzzle rite or die!!” Below it was a button that said “Question: ARE YOU GOING TO PRESS THIS BUTTON?!?!” I decided to press it, and a pop up came up saying “WRONG!!!” Soon, the letters disappeared, and new ones came up that read “haha just kidding bye.” I kept walking through the grey building. The floor was made of grass, and the walls were covered with red. (I think it was supposed to be blood) I saw a sign that said “wow u did it.” Next to it was a sign that said “there nothing bad over here don’t worry!!” the sign had an arrow on it pointing to a doorway next to it. I walked through the doorway. On the other side, there were 3 npcs. Their names floated above their head. Their names were all “bad guy.” They weren’t wearing anything, and they were covered it red. (Once again, probably supposed to be blood) I kept walking, and entered a room with blue lighting. There were a bunch of pictures of derpy looking ghosts. There was a sign that said “Turn back Now!!” I kept walking, and at the end of the room, there was a creepy picture of a roblox version of squidward with no eyes. I exited the room, and found 3 npcs. There names were friend, friend2, and friend4. I clicked on the speech bubble above friend’s head. It said: “be careful out ther friend!!” I went up to friend2 and clicked it’s speech bubble. It said: “i remmembr when gams were scary.. The 1920s were the golden years of gamin.” Finally, I went up to Friend4. Instead up a normal roblox face, he had the face of Jesus. I clicked on his speech bubble, and he said: “do the thing.” Next to him was sign that said “you’ve escape and didn’t get haunted! but, now the zombies are invading!! ur the only one who can stop em NOW GO SOLDIER!!” Next to the sign was a portal that said “portal to zomb” on it. I walked through it. When I entered, I had a gun in my hands and I was surrounded by zombies. On the screen, there were the words “kill the zombs or don’t if you want.” I wanted to, so I shot them all. The text on the screen changed to “good job! You killed all the zombies! But what if… UR THE ZOMBIE!!” Then, there was bunch of explosion. I was transported into a new room. I was facing a bright white wall. I noticed that I was stuck in first person. I turned around and saw a dark hallway. I started walking through it. As the darkness started clearing, I saw a sign with green text on it. It said: -- SecretResearchLab Inc. -- “Here, we specialize in researching data anomalies that’d fit surprisingly well into a typical horror game that has a meta ending kinda like ‘THIS ISN’T A GAME I’VE TAKEN OVER YOUR COMPUTER HAHA’ or something along the line of that.” I looked away from the sign and kept walking. In the hallway, there were a bunch of signs that look like journal entries. They said: ENTRY NUMBERE 1; i am a scientist at this lab. its scary here! ENTRY NUMBER 2: here we research weird anomalies in computer data i guess?? ENTRY NUMBER 3: theres this thing we keep finding that seems to be… trying to communicate with us? ENTRY NUMBER 5 (they skipped 4): its appearing in every program to some extent, trying to do… something. ENTRY NUMBER 17: it found a way out. As I kept walking through the hallway, I found a sign that said: “wait was this supposed to be a lab? because this is just a really long hallway haha” “Will this hall ever end?” Which was exactly what I was thinking. “U cant even reset your character anymore..” What? I quickly pressed the reset button, a nothing happened. I kept walking. “You can’t escape o no!” I kept walking. “Haha! Scared yet???” Not really, I thought as I kept walking. “Well you should be.” I realized that my screen now had a weird static effect. I wondered how long that was there. It was so dark I wouldn’t have noticed. As I kept walking the static got worse. The screen was turning red. Finally, I reached the end of the hallway. At the end, there was a sign that said “This is where the real game begins.” The screen went black. “Loading the scarees pls wait.” the screen said. “A roblx horror experence.” The letters were crossed out “An uber scare roblx play” The letters were crossed out again. Then, the game loaded in. I was back at the start. But this time, it was different. Same concrete path, same forest, same house, but no other people. The trees no longer said spooky tree on them. The quarantine sign was gone. I tried going around the back of the house again, but this time an invisible wall was blocking me. I couldn’t jump anymore. My camera was locked in first person. I saw the jumpscare pad in front of me. This time, an invisible wall was keeping me on the path, so I couldn’t go around it. I stepped on it, expecting the “Boo!” I got last time. But instead, a dark creature walked up in front of me. It’s black body blended into the dark background. All I could really see of it was it’s two white, glowing eyes. Then, the screen pixelated away. When the screen was back to normal, I was in a familiar room. I realized it was where I was taken to after I defeated the zombies. Accept this time, it had a weird filter on it. Everything was red. I started walking down the hallway, and noticed my avatar was walking differently. While walking, the camera was bobbing, making it feel more realistic. The sign at the beginning of the hallway was different. All it said was the word “null” in the bottom left corner. I kept walking down the hallway, wondering what the heck this game was. The signs were different from last time. They said: “Entry Number 1: This isn’t a lab. This isn’t a hallway. This isn’t a game. This is my reality.” “Entry Number 2: However, I am not here. My only way of affecting this plane of existence is through the electromagnetic forces within your digital devices.” “Entry Number 3: Simply put, I lured you out of the childish world of a game into my own digital space. Even outside of here, a fraction of myself will be left behind, an electronic mark of my presence.” “Entry Number 4: My ultimate intentions are far greater than you can perceive. There is no way for you t-” The next entry was different. “Hello? Can you hear me? I don’t know where these messages will show up, but I’ve found a way through the system and I can guide you out, okay?” Not knowing how to respond, I said “ok” into my microphone. As I read the next message, my screen started to pixelate again. “There is a way to stop it. We have to sever its connection to our world completely, and then it will have no way of getting to us,” the message said. “How can we stop it?” I said into my microphone. “The flaw in this thing’s plan is, now that it’s tethered itself here, we can trace back its digital signals and use its connection to send a user to its home… and that user has to be you,” the message said. The messages started getting harder to read, since my computer screen was getting more pixelated every second. “Once you’re in, you’ll have to figure out a way to turn it off. There will be no turning back. Don’t worry, only your avatar will be left behind; in real life you’ll be fine,” the message reassured. “I’ve already started sending you over, just keep walking and you should be fully transferred,” the message told me. “Ok,” I said into the microphone. Then, I kept walking, just like it said. “Good luck,” The message told me. “I’m counting on you.” “Thanks,” I said. I kept walking to the the end of the hallway. My screen was getting more red and darker, and more pixely. There was a sign at the end of the hallway, but I couldn’t read it. Soon, my entire screen was covered in pixels, and everything went black. When I could see again, I was in a room I’ve never seen before. I was on a thin platform, with a round, grey structure in front of me. It reminded me of the place where Darth Vader told Luke he was his father. Once again, I kept walking. Soon, there was an elevator in front of me. Next to it was a sign that said “To Simulation Control.” I stepped onto the elevator. As the elevator started descending, more messages became visible. “Oh, I’m detecting you’ve made it through, good,” the message said. “I’m sure you’ll be able to switch this thing off pretty easily.” “My theory is that this place is only a relay for something… greater,” it started. “Doesn’t matter now. Whatever the case is, it’s going away, for good.” The next message was on a red sign on dark red text. “Don’t listen to him.” Soon I was at the bottom. On the platform in front of me, the was big red button that said “END PROGRAM.” I stepped on the platform I clicked the button. The button turned green. It started floating up, along with the wall behind it. This revealed a white room with an old-looking computer. I walked towards to computers. On it, it said: “>: PRESS ENTER TO CONTINUE” I pressed enter. “>: Are you wondering why you are still here? Why ending the program didn’t work?” I pressed enter. “>: Think about the choices you’ve made in this game so far.” I pressed enter. “>: Did you honestly think you had any control here?” I pressed enter. “>: I’ve only allowed you to control your walking up until now. You are lucky I am even letting you press enter to move this dialog.” My screen started pixelating again. I pressed enter. “>: Your exit button is the only control you have, but then again, why haven’t you used it already?” I sat still for a second, wondering the same question. Why? I could’ve just exited the game right there and then. But, I didn’t want to. “I want to finish the game,” I said into my microphone. “I would just feel mad at myself if I didn’t finish, when I felt so close to the end. Other than that, I also want answers. I want to know who is giving me these messages.” I pressed enter. “>: I thought so. You want answers, more ‘content; to make this a worthwhile experience.I’ll only tell you this:” I pressed enter. “>: The hacker that ‘guided you here? Merely a person created out of boredom. I even could have brought you here from the very beginning if I wanted.” “Why didn’t you?” I asked. I pressed enter. “>: “ They said nothing. “>: I think it is time to end this.” “Wait!” I screamed. The screen went black, then red letters came up on the screen. “>: As fun as it is to toy with you, you’re so predictable…” Enter. “>: Oh, and we’ll be seeing one another again, this is not goodbye.” Enter. The screen turned blue. “I will be seeing you.” The screen turned red. “S o o n,” the screen typed slowly, letter by letter. An error message popped up on my screen. -- Disconnected -- You were kicked from this game: Unspecified reason (Error Code: 267) Under the pop up, there was a white button that said “Leave” on it. With nothing else I could do, I pressed it. Category:Games Category:Glitches/Exploits